Wrong in the Wright Ways
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Phoenix just can't get Apollo out of his mind, so he happily expresses that feeling towards him, with the younger happily returning those feelings. However, when they hear about the latest news of a prosecutor killing a defense lawyer due to having an affair with his younger employee, will this newly infamous sex scandal make Phoenix have second thoughts? M, Apollo/Phoenix.


**Wrong in all the Wright Ways**

**Greatest title ever, WRIGHT? ;D (okay, I'll stop...) AHEM! Anyways, after reading lots of the spectacularly done Phoenix x Apollo fanfics, and already loving them as a couple already, I decided, why not, make a little story based on these two? Hopefully, no one will have any **_**objections **_**to this story. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Case 1- Day 1: Turnabout Scandal_

_**May 14, 7:00AM**_

_**Wright Anything Agency**_

The day was lazy and the sky was cloudless. It was 7am and Phoenix was still asleep, tucked snuggly under his covers. Court wasn't going to start for another 6 hours, and he wanted all the sleep he could get. The case was, thankfully, not anything serious like murder, but rather, a mere case of theft from a bar, most specifically the Wonder Bar, where his daughter Trucy works at.

The defendant's name is Budd Wiser, one of the bouncers of the bar who was working his late shift that night. He's accused of stealing the very rare relic in the form of a $70,000 worth golden bottle of liquor called Golden Shower. He couldn't even begin to ponder why anyone would name a _drink _that, but more importantly, the prosecution claims that they have decisive evidence that it was him, in the form of a vidoe tape and fingerprints on the bottle. He knew it was going to be trouble to try to solve, but for now, all he cared about was sleeping as the birds chirped and cicadas cried outside his window.

...Which he wished he could have done, had he not have this burning urge to have to get up and use the bathroom. It was always such a pet peeve of his, but he's used to being annoyed by many things. Groaning, he rose up from his warm covers and into the chilly air. He looked into the mirror: his already spiky hair had even more spikes potruding out of it. If he went to court like that, the Judge would probably think he's some kind of monster and hide under the desk. The thought brought a smile to his face, chuckling lightly.

After taking care of business and washing his face, he actually didn't feel tired anymore. So instead of going back to his room, he went to the living room and sat at his desk. The texture of the chair felt really cold on his butt: it must be because he's only in boxers and a tank. He read over the case files and pondered how he was going to explain all of this. He's had this kind of conundrum many times before and was, somehow, able to solve it, but this one: he just wasn't sure.

Of course, Detective Fulbright wouldn't let him view the tape, and he sadly wasn't careless enough this time to leave it behind like he did before. All he can hope is, the one in the tape is not the big-boned, 6'04" white man with a bald head and shades that is, in fact, Mr. Wiser. But either way, the fingerprints are still a big problem, but he's sure can bluff his way through that somehow: it always works for him. Somehow. All this thinking was making the air-head defense lawyer sleepy again, so he plopped on to the couch and went back to sleep.

...

_**May 14, 1:45pm **_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

"Oi, Mr. P! Think you can clear me free?!" Mr. Wiser asked with high hopes that he'd get a positive answer in response. Phoenix and Apollo did double takes at each other before the blue one answered.

"Y-Yes! You have my word!" Phoenix could only pray he wouldn't eat those words. Mr. Wiser gleamed a glistening smile, shaking his hand greatly.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. P! And Mr. A! I knew I could count on you two!" Seeing the defendant's smiling face couldn't help but put a calm smile on the lawyers' faces.

Phoenix agrees: him and Apollo make a very great team. He's felt that way ever since he became a lawyer again and worked with Apollo. He's sure he wouldn't be able to handle this case alone. And outside the courtroom, he loves the short, cynical dork that cooks for them and looks up to him of all people. He's just such a cute boy: a really, really cute boy that looks especially wonderful with a blush on his face...and the tightness of his pants that really brings out his-

"GAH!" Phoenix screeched, making the two men jump. He shook his head: he shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about his employee/friend! Apollo gave him a puzzled look.

"Umm, are you alright, Mr. Wright...?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Hey! No using my line!"

Phoenix groaned, wiping his forehead. He can already feel it: today is going to be long, long day. Athena, with the goal of making the toilet bowl shine a pearly white, cheered them on from the office, hoping they won't mess up too bad...

...

_**May 14, 2:00pm**_

_**District Court**_

_**Courtroom No. 2**_

Phoenix and Apollo, especially Phoenix, was worried. VERY worried. Who knows what that video would show, and he still hadn't came up with a reason to counterattack the fact that Mr. Wiser's fingerprints were found on the bottle. He could practically _feel _the mental snickering Blackquil was doing, abnormally smiling at the two.

"Court is now in session for the trial of-"

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Snickering from a deep voice filled the courtroom. Phoenix was all too right about what he was feeling. Except this one's starting to make it out to the open. Judge looked a bit nervous, wondering what was wrong with the usually serious prosecutor.

"Ummm, in session for the trial of Mr. Wiser, who is being accused of-" He was interrupted again by two slams to the desk and a loud cackle.

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah!" Judge looked as if he was about to hide under the table any minute, now. Apollo rolled his eyes, and Phoenix honestly felt like ducking under the table, too. But for reasons other than that...thinking of such thoughts, his eyes were subconsciously drifting down to Apollo's crotch. He could only imagine how the little red lawyer would respond if he were to just slide his fingers over that area.

"Wright-dono!"

"Ah!" Phoenix snapped back to reality from Blackquil's sudden call of his name. "Wh-What?!" He said in a near panic. His thoughts of Apollo were going to be the death of him, he's sure. The samurai poked his forehead two times. "Best to surrender to me now. Fool Bright has accumulated **two **pieces of decisive evidence to indict Mr. Wiser of the crime. Is that not right, Fool Bright?" He asked, whistling after.

"YES!" He roared, making the two lawyers jump. How does he know when he's called, the lawyers wondered. "Here it is, right here! I'll go over the details..." Phoenix gulped: now the trial was really going to begin. He could only hope Apollo and him can get through until at least until the first recess!

**...**

_**May 14, 2:45pm**_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

Phoenix and Apollo landed on the couch, letting out a huge sigh of relief that they made it. _Somehow..._ The footage of the camera had been proven to not be trusted enough, as it did not catch the face of the suspect, and while the suspect also didn't have hair, another one of the workers also do not, and so, the police have been sent to get him. Right now, it was just him and Apollo. All alone, in this 30-minute recess.

"Fwuah...thank goodness, huh?"

"..." Once again, his mind was plagued with...Apollo. The cute, petite lawyer that was sitting right next to him. The one he could easily dominate and have his way with, as he's older, taller, and his boss. But then Phoenix mentally slapped himself to even begin to think he'd ever do such a horrible thing to Apollo, let alone anybody.

"Grrnnngh!" He clamped his head with his hands, shaking it. Why, he asked: why was his thoughts constantly plagued with thoughts of Apollo?! _Dirty _thoughts?! Was he, in truth, some kind of sick pervert?

"Mr...Wright?" Apollo had no idea why he was acting so strangely. Is he hiding something? And if so, would he tell him if he asked? He has a feeling he wouldn't, however. Phoenix turned his head down towards him.

"I...I'm sorry!"

"?...?!" Next place he found himself was slammed down on the couch, the blue lawyer's lips crashing against his. Despite the rough impact, it went to feeling gentle. He knew of the possibility of this being sexual assault, and not only would that make him lose his badge again, but send him to jail and lose multiple friendships he would never in his life would want to end. And not only that, Apollo would probably never want to associate with ever again. But right now...all he wanted to do was just explore the younger's mouth with his tongue while running his fingers through his hair.

Apollo, meanwhile, had no idea what was happening. All he could register was: his boss just lunged at and is making out with him, and the feel of his lips pressing against his while his tongue touched every area of his mouth was making him moan deeply, heightening the excitement of his employer even more and fully getting his body on the couch, deepening the kiss even more, especially after Apollo gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Both men, feeling intense amounts of pleasure, grinded their bulges together, making the both of them moan. Eventually, and reluctantly, the two parted, a string of drool still connecting them until it snapped. Apollo's hair was slightly messy and he was breathing hard, face a deep tone of red.

Phoenix, while enjoying that very much, was still a bit nervous that Apollo wouldn't had liked that, and his life is going to completely fall apart due to his hormones taking over. "*pant* *pant* A-Apollo, I'm...I'm sorry. I-If you want, I'll turn myself in-"

"No! *pant* I'm fine!" He said with confidence, now gripping his lapels. "Buts still...I never expected you would do that, Mr. Wright. You're usually not the...assertive type. B-But that is to say, I-I didn't hate it or anything."

"I can see." He replied bluntly, running his finger down Apollo's bulge, making another moan escape his lips.

"I guess I, um...liked it a lot?"

"(Just say that you felt good, already!)" Phoenix thought in his mind, making his usual face when he's sweating.

"Mr. Wright! Mr. Justice!"

"!"

"! ! !" And as if on cue, the two broke away from each other, landing on the end of each side of the couch. Being caught in their previous position from before would definitely make the bailiff think something's up, even if he doesn't personally know the two.

"It's time to head back."

"YES!" They both yelled a bit too loudly and fast, making the baliff raise an eyebrow, but then dismissed it: even he knows how strange these two lawyers are.

**...**

_**May 14, 3:15pm**_

_**District Court**_

_**Courtroom No. 2**_

"Court is back in session for the trial of Budd Wiser."

Coming back into the courtroom, Blackquil, and even the Judge, realized they looked a bit different: Apollo's hair was sticking out in a few places, Phoenix's face was flushed and his suit was a bit wrinkled up. While he [Blackquil] never really cared about anything these lawyers did, it just begged the question:

"Wait just one minute, Your Baldness! What took place between the two of you? You both look atrocious." Phoenix gulped. What reason could he possibly give for that?

***SLAM* **

Apollo suddenly slamming the desk almost made him fly up. He declared, pointing, "W-Well, um, uh...let's worry about irrelevant details later and just start the trial already, alright?! Y-Your Honor, don't you agree?!" The Judge looked like he was caught off guard and stammered,

"Y-Yes, of course! He's right, let's not worry about those things and just continue the trial."

"Hmph..." He turned his back towards them. They have done something, and they didn't want to admit it, but he highly doubts it's anything worth caring about, albeit being a bit curious...

"...W-Well, I..." The other bouncer at the bar, named Jack Daniel, was at the witness stand. He was testifying about the footage, saying that Wiser was the only one near the bottle of beers at the time, along with the stolen item. He claims he was upstairs in the eastern part of the bar, but Phoenix proved that to be a lie: with the help of the floor plans, that side of the bar was actually closed that night, and he had no key for it. It was proven that he was on the _west _side of the bar, which had a door connecting to the bar that bartenders use to enter the bar area.

That, of course, makes it a possibility he could have been the real theft, but Blackquil quickly counterattacked with, "Have you forgotten already about the fingerprints found on the bottle? Spatting such aberrant nonsense is probably the reason why."

"Oh...right..." He groaned, then tried coming up with the best possible bluff he could. Then he remembered something the boss of that place told him:

_"We also have replicas of the real drinks that we place on the counters as decoration. The real one it securely locked in a case behind the counter, in which only the bouncers and myself can open with a key." _

"Maybe..." Then it hit him. What if, possibly... He whispered to Apollo, "I think I may know how to explain this!"

"R-Really?" He replied, a curious and hopeful tone to his voice.

***SLAM***

Ah!" The two jumped from the desk slam from the other side of the room. They forget, he gets very irritated when they whisper things to each other.

"Quit your whispering and speak your words immediately! Or will I have to walk myself there and force your words out?!" He threatened, looking as if he was really going to walk over there and do something, had he not been tazered right then and there.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhaaaaaaaaa!" He leaned over the desk, panting. "F...Fool Bright..." He growled, pressing his hand against his chest.

"Now, now, Prosecutor Blackquil!" Fulbright went up to the stand and said, gently pushing the witness out of the way. "It's not nice to threaten Mr. Lawyer and his partner, you know that! Behave yourself, okay?"

"Grrrr..."

And with that settled, Phoenix hurried and gave his opinion before he becomes bird food.

**_OBJECTION!_**

"Your Honor, we believe that, possibly, the bottles may been switched, and Mr. Wiser was **set up** somehow, having his prints on the fake bottle."

"Oh! Really?"

"What?!" Blackquil cried, glaring at the two.

"He sure got better fast..." Apollo mumbled, sweating.

He held his chest again, sweating. "'Switched...?' What in the devil are you prattling about?!"

"B-But, just think for a second and consider the fact that: there are replicas of the bottle that decorate the counter; perfect ones, I may add. Why not consider the possibility that one of those replicas were switched with the real one?"

"W-Well, I guess I could concede that it is a high possibility...but still, you have no logical reason as to why his fingerprints were on it! What reason would he have to touch it?!"

"Oh, yeah..." Mr. Wiser suddenly took the stand, rubbing the back of his head. "I...I also clean the bottles, too. Yeah..." Blackquil looked like a boiling teapot.

"And I was not informed of this earlier, WHY?!"

"Because you're an_ asshole_!"

"?!"

"!"

"!" Never before have Phoenix and Apollo, and even the Judge, wanted to scream, "I agree!"

**...**

_**May 14, 4:33pm**_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

"Yeah! ! !" Thankfully, very thankfully, Phoenix and Apollo were able to take away the charges of theft on Mr. Wiser. In the end, Mr. Daniel was the real thief, pretending that he was Wiser on the footage and took the real bottle and outside the footage, replaced it with a replica. Mr. Wiser gave them both a bear hug, and because of his massive strength, he was practically crushing them. "You guys are the best! Thank you, Mr. P! Thank you, Mr. A!"

"Y-Y-You're welcome!" Phoenix gasped, struggling free for dear life.

"N-No problem!" Apollo wheezed, trying to also be set free, but he put them down afterwards.

"Here, take this cash. I've got a bar to guard!" And with that, he parted ways with the two lawyers. The amount he gave them made Phoenix almost faint, but instead, he slammed it down in his pockets, mentally having a party inside right now.

"...Good job today, Apollo! Couldn't had done it without you." He rubbed his head, which made the red one blush a little.

"Aww, it was nothing! Thank my bracelet for catching Mr. Daniel's lies!"

"Hah hah, but still, I'm glad I have you..." He gradually leaned his head closer to his as he said that, plopping a kiss on his lips. But after realizing what he just did, his face turned a full shade of red and he backed away. "S-Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to..." He was cut off from the sudden lunge of the red lawyer, almost to the point of falling over, and this time, he was receiving the kiss. He backed up against the wall, bringing Apollo closer to intensify the kiss.

It seems that he likes it after all, and the moans escaping from his lips as Phoenix tackles his tongue proves that right. His hands explored Justice's body in terms of his waist, hips, and then eventually, sliding one around to his butt, giving it a good squeeze, making him whimper. Loving the reaction, he brought his other hand over and simultaneously, squeezed both sides, receiving a yelp this time. "Mr. Wright..." He said lowly in between the kiss, the tone being one of overflowing feels of pleasure.

Eventually, they had to catch their breath and part ways with their lips, but he still had his hands pressed against Phoenix's chest. "You're a good kisser, Apollo." He said while bringing him over to one of the couches. As he was unbuttoning his employee's vest, Apollo laid there, wondering if he should be doing something, but Phoenix kissed his cheek, which made him relax a little. "You're always so good to me...I want to repay you back, somehow."

"Yes, but um, uhh...are you sure I'm the guy you like? Wouldn't Mr. Edgeworth be more appealing to you?"

Phoenix burrowed his eyebrows. "That stuck-up old coot? Pfft! Please. I prefer my lawyers loud and small, if you know what I mean." He surmised, winking.

***SLAM***

"!"

"! ! !" The sudden burst of a door caught their attention and immediately, once again, broke away from each other, Apollo buttoning up his vest at the speed of light. And for the final touch, the two of them started laughing and bringing up a random topic, pretending as if they're just chatting. And the one who opened the door in such an abrupt way was, to their luck, Prosecutor Blackquil, along with Detective Fulbright. The two they weren't here to bother them, but as always, Lady Luck is against them.

"You two...what are you still doing here? Stay to rub your victory in my face, I suppose?" He asked with such venom, it made the lawyers shake a little. Apollo did the talking.

"No, it's not that! We're just, um...w-waiting for our taxi, yeah!" He said with the (attempted) straightest face he could muster. Of course, it was a lie, and he was thankful his bracelet can't pick up his own lies.

"Taxi, huh? How about I just give you guys a ride, instead? In my..." Fulbright suggested, and before he could say the last word, Phoenix, Apollo, and especially Blackquil could bet money on what he was going to call his vehicle. "Car?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wh-What's with those looks?! Anyways, it's actually called theeeeeee... _**JUSTICEMOBILE!" **_And there it is. The three groaned simultaneously, but the detective didn't either notice or care. The two figured he wouldn't let them refuse his offer, so they complied.

His car was a shiny, and very expensive looking, roofless car, which wowed the two lawyers. Blackquil was lucky to be able to ride in such a nice looking vehicle, they thought. Apollo and Phoenix sat in the backseat while Blackquil sat in the front, lucky for them. Before he drove, he turned his head to the two of them and asked,

"Say, you don't mind if I drop Prosecutor Blackquil off first, right?"

"N-No, no!" Phoenix flailed his hands. "It's absolutely okay! And thank you very much for the ride!"

"Yeah, thank-"

"Enough!" Blackquil stomped his foot on the floor, making the two jump. "Fool Bright, start the engine! Now!"

"Yeah, yeah! Well, off we go!" And with that, the car drove off and into the downtown streets. Apollo mumbled to Phoenix,

"Well, _someone's _still butthurt about being called the perfect insult, now are they? Is it a trait for prosecutors to never let it go, or something? ACK!" Out of nowhere, Taka came flying down and pecked Apollo on his forehead until Phoenix flailed at him to go away. He rested on Blackquil's lap, who turned his head to them, smiling, and said,

"My apologies. I cannot even imagine why Taka would suddenly lash at you."

_"(Yeah, right! You totally know why he did that, jackass!)" _Apollo thought in his head, grumbling as he rubbed the sore on his forehead while Phoenix patted his shoulder, laughing sheepishly.

"Now, now. Oh! Say, did you guys hear about the latest uproar? Me and my detective buddies were talking all about it down at the the precinct!" That caught their attention.

"Latest uproar?" Phoenix repeated curiously, looking at Apollo, who shrugged. Even Blackquil was curious.

"What it this "latest uproar" you speak of? And why was I not informed before?"

"Oh, my apologies, I would've figured you and the guys back at the big house would've been gossiping about it! Anyways, this prosecutor killed a defense lawyer, apparently because he was having an affair with another defense lawyer, who was working under him, actually."

Apollo and Phoenix flew back in their seat. "Wh-What?! A prosecutor killing a defense attorney..."

"Because of an _**affair!?**_" Apollo finished. Blackquil shook his head, gently rubbing his finger on Taka's head.

"Hmph! What an utterly ridiculous reason to kill someone! I wonder what everyone in prison would say about this load of balderdash." Fulbright looked at him.

"Say, you should take on this case! To be able to prosecute such a popular story...wouldn't it be fun?" The birdman scowled.

"I'd never! Why should I be involved in such poppycock?! And for heaven's sake, PAY ATTENTION TO THE BLOODY ROAD!"

"Wah- AH!" In the nick of time, Fulbright yanked the wheel to the right, almost bumping into another car going the opposite way. "Hah hah, my fault, guys!" The two lawyers definitely wanted to say something, but they figured they shouldn't be rude to the person who kindly offered them a ride. "Well, Mr. Lawyer?" He turned his head to Phoenix.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are _you _going to take on this case?"

"Umm, well, uh..."

"MR. WRIGHT!" Apollo's sudden outburst made the blue one jump. Apollo was pointing down the road, where the end of the street had a sign saying "detour" to the right, and behind it...a broken bridge, with it's driver _not _paying attention to the road.

"Ahh! D-Detective Fulbright! The road, pay attention to the-"

"FOOL BRIGHT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

***SCREEECH***

Blackquil took control of the wheel, which is not an easy feat when you're in shackles and have a bird on your lap, and, barely making it, drifted the car to the right. Fulbright screeched the car to a halt, still shocked. Apollo and Phoenix were clinging onto each other for dear life. "O-Oh my goodness! That was a close one- OW!"

"Die, die, die!" Blackquil started landing punches on him, Taka joining in by landing pecks on his head. The two lawyers decided:if they stay in this car, _they're _going to be the next dead ones.

"...Shall I call a taxi, Mr. Wright?"

"Please." And with that, the two snuck out of the car, leaving the poor detective to get pummeled on by his prisoner and said prisoner's bird.

* * *

**So how was that? Since I always hear about sandal stories with celebrities, why not create a case based on that? I hope you all liked and if I should make more chapters, hah hah. Taf, out!**


End file.
